


Jewel Tones

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a lonely jeweller who loves emeralds. Dean is a lonely mechanic who loves his baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewel Tones

Castiel was a jeweler, who was obsessed with cutting emeralds, trying to create or find the most perfect one. 

His obsession was slowly taking control over his life.

He lived in his small world, avoided friends, forgot about family, and sometimes he didn’t remember about taking care of himself. Only his work was important.

 

But one day, a handsome man came into his little shop. The handsome man wanted to buy a watch for his brother, and when Castiel looked into this man’s eyes, he felt like something took his breath away.

He found the most perfect emeralds in the world.

 

 

* * *

Dean's POV:

 

 Dean may only be an ordinary mechanic, but for his little brother’s graduation, he decided to give him something special. He was thinking about a nice book or a fancy pen, but he thought that buying a good watch is the best option for Sam.

 

He went to this small jewelry store near Singer’s Salvage and asked this pretty guy what watch would he recommend, but when their eyes met, he was so absorbed with looking at the most cerulean sapphires he’s ever seen. Dean actually forgot why he even came there in the first place. He was too lost in the worker’s eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a really short thing, obviously. I'm totally sorry if you hate it. I don't even mind, really.
> 
> Feedback would be much appreciated xx


End file.
